Ghost of You
by mandella-sama
Summary: KxK[Oneshot]How does one tell his past love that they love another? Even if the past love is dead? A tale of Kenshin's final goodbye to Tomoe.Will love prevail or will vengence win all? Not a good summary, but the stories good.


**Title**: Ghost of You

**Summary: **KxKOne-shotHow does one tell their past love that they love another? Even if the past love is dead? A tale of Kenshin, Kaoru, and his fianl goodbye to Tomoe. Will love prevail or will vengance win all? Not good at summarys but the story is good!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I aslo do not own My Chemical Romance's Ghost of You.

**A/n:** Another one-shot! Its sad, but you need to think about it in a ghost/past lover way. Tomoe IS not alive i this, but she plays a HUGE part. I do not know all of what happens and what is said in Samurai X. I have only seen Reflection. So if that pisses you off then just don't read it. i have one request...**.REVIEW! **

----------------------Story---------------------------------------------------

_**I never said I'd lie in wait forever**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin looked down at Tomoe's grave and sighed. 'How is this on supposed to do this? I can't simply forget about her. She was my love, and my wife.' Kenshin leaned down and brushed some dirt that had gotten on the top of _her _grave. 'I must tell her. This one must.'

"Tomoe……..I have to discus something with you. I have kept my promise to you so far. But this one has a confession. I have fallen in love with another."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
If I died, we'd be together_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kenshin remembered a moment a month ago in Kaoru's dojo.

**Flashback**

Kenshin barely dodged a well aimed bucket as Kaoru chased a teasing Yahiko. What Kenshin could figure out from Kaoru's yelling was Yahiko had made fun of Kaoru's cooking and called her ugly in the same breath. Today was not a day to make Kaoru mad. Megumi had come earlier and had spent an hour nettling Kaoru before making a hasty retreat. Now due to his own stupidity Yahiko was feeling Kaoru's wrath. Watching Kaoru be energetic made Kenshin feel energetic. For most people she would seem like a naïve young girl, but Kenshin knew better. Within days of meeting Kaoru she had helped him become a person again. Through trails and tribulations she had stood by his side and helped _him_ understand what was really happening. She was his saving light. His reason for waking in the morning. _BOOM_ A large noise pulled Kenshin out of his own thoughts. Yahiko had managed to get a hold of Kaoru's favorite wooden sword and was swinging it at Kaoru's attempt at lunch. Yahiko knocked over the simmering bowl of, what was supposed to be, miso soup. Kaoru pointed a finger at Yahiko and said in a clear calm voice.

"I will kill you now Yahiko-CHAN." Kenshin oro'ed and thought, ' I almost wish she was screaming at least that is normal. Her talking in a calm voice is just scary.' Yahiko obviously agreed because he dropped Kaoru's wooden sword and ran out of the dojo. Kaoru twitched for a few more seconds before turning her rage toward the bumbling rurouni.

"KENSHIN WHY DO **_YOU_** MAKE LUNCH?" Kaoru asked before she stomped over to Kenshin and dragged him into the kitchen. Kenshin looked at Kaoru and nodded. He did not dare cross her. Kaoru twitched again and stomped to a corner and sat down in a huff. Kenshin glanced sideways at Kaoru, and smiled. Kaoru's energy was to be commended. She had made him fall in love with her. Kenshin's thoughts then drifted to his dead wife. 'Tomoe……. Kaoru is the total opposite of Tomoe. Where Tomoe was a lady, Kaoru is rough. Where Tomoe was quiet, Kaoru is loud. So different yet the same. Both captured my heart. But I think that Kaoru may have captured it all.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_I can't always just forget her_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

While Kenshin was in his thoughts Kaoru had calmed down. She dared a glance at the red headed swordsman. He looked lost in the past. He had, had that look all week. When doing something or during a meal his eyes would glaze over and he would be silent. Something was pressing his mind. Kaoru knew how that felt. She had to try and relieve his burden.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked hesitantly. Kenshin shook his head and smiled. He turned to look at Kaoru with curious violet eyes.

"Yes, Kaoru-dono what is it?" Kenshin asked. He watched Kaoru become serious and ask,

"Kenshin something is bothering you, what is it?" Kenshin stared into Kaoru's blue eyes, she had to blink because of the intensity. Kenshin noticed her discomfort and looked away.

"I was thinking about you and Tomoe. Your similarities and differences." Kenshin said simply.

"Who is Tomoe?" Kaoru asked in confusion. Kenshin looked distant again.

"I have not told you something Kaoru-dono, that I haven't. I was married thirteen years ago. To a women known as Tomoe Yukishiro. I was the Hitokiri Battousai back then, and I was fifteen. I killed her fiancé Akira, he was the one to give me the first half of this cross shaped scar." Kenshin said while tapping his cross shaped scar. "I was being pursued by the police and so she pretended to be my wife. We went into the mountains and lived there. I believe that she was planning to kill me, but we fell in love. I-I-I killed her with my own sword. She got in the way of a blow and she died. Just as she died she took a knife and finished this scar. She made me promise that I would no longer kill, and I did so after the revolution. I haven't killed since."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
But she could try_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kaoru blinked and closed her open mouth. She was in shock. 'Kenshin has been married before? He said he was looking at the similarities, which means she was my opposite. Beautiful, quiet, and Kenshin's first love. There is no hope now; I could never take her place.'

"Kenshin it must have been awful to bear that weight alone. I do not look down on you for this. It was a mistake right, killing Tomoe?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, a mistake. I will not make that mistake again. Kaoru I have certain feelings for you."

"Like what?"

"Love." Silence followed Kenshin's confession.

**End Flashback**

"We are getting married in two weeks. This one loved you Tomoe, and this one wanted you to know. You are never going to come back, and I have moved on." The wind blew around Kenshin's still form. It almost seemed that the weather was following Tomoe's feelings on the matter. Kenshin shivered and thought about the past again, but this time it was an older memory.

**Flashback**

Kenshin gripped his sakabato's hilt tighter in his hand. He was leaving, he was giving up killing. He glanced down at the road under his feet. That would be his life from now on, the road. He would atone for his sins by helping the weak while wandering. He would not look back, he could not look back. If his resolve were to slip, he could fall off the path. The path he would tread would be hard for him, but he had to succeed. Tomoe………she was gone now, but the promise was not. He would live and die by the sword, but he would no longer kill. Gone, she was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
At the end of the world_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Moving on would be hard but he could do it. If he could keep from looking back. If he could keep his mind off killing and on the people he needed to save, If he could just think of atoning for his sin. Then he could move on. Suddenly he felt the urgent tug to look back. To look at the blood stained Kyoto, to look back at the city she was buried in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Or the last thing I see**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kenshin lifted one foot and placed it on the ground a little farther away. He needed to just start walking; he needed just to stop thinking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**You are**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

He walked mindlessly for hours, stopping only to readjust his sakabato. He followed the path he was on like a zombie, yet he was on high alert. He needed to know if someone needed his help. He _needed_ to help someone. He needed a release from the black nothingness. The path had led him to a cliff that looked over Kyoto, yet he did not look at the city. Then her face appeared in his mind. He could live with what he had done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Never coming home**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tomoe……………his first love…………how could he of done that? He killed her, and he had survived.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Never coming home**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

His time in Kyoto was done. His time as Hitokiri Battousai was done. He was now merely Kenshin Himura. A wander, a man, and a protector of the weak. The Battousai would disappear and now one would ever see him again. Not as he was before. Kenshin took another step. He needed to look back. He tried to ignore the urge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Could I? **_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

His head started to turn his head. His eyes caught the sight of sunrise over Kyoto. It was a majestic sight. It was a condemning sight. It was a saving sight. It was a sight that forced _her _into his mind. Her ways suddenly became a memory he had to think about. She was graceful, beautiful, and had am air about her that no one else had. She was perfect, and yet was flawed. She was his. His would never be hers again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Should I?**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kenshin turned to face the path again, and walked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**And all the things that you never ever told me**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

That was the last time he looked back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Not till ten years later would he have to face Kyoto again, face her again.

**End Flashback**

Kenshin stood silently watching the trees behind Tomoe's grave blow in the wind. Rain was coming. Kenshin kneeled in front of her grave and closed his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Ever..._**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"You will always be with me. You taught me so much, and I would like to honor you by telling you the truth. I love Kaoru and I want to marry her. I need to know that you have let me go. I need to know if you will let me love another." Kenshin said in a whisper. As the last echo of his voice faded a beating rain fell on his head. The rain was so strong that Kenshin could barely lift his head. It was a sign.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Get the feeling that you're never_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Then Kenshin's mind forced him to think of that fateful day. The day she died. He wrapped his arms around him self in an effort to protect himself from the memories. He bowed his head to the memories and allowed them to flow. He felt his heart rip open once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
All alone and I remember now_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Slow mo……… _**Flashback**

He was fighting a particularly large enemy. Kenshin's blue scarf suddenly blocked his vision. Deciding that he should attack weather blind or not. Kenshin thrust his sword upwards. He could feel his blade cut through flesh, but then he felt it leave flesh and reenter. He knew then that something had gone terribly wrong. In the quick seconds of his attack he had managed to kill twice. Kenshin pulled his sword out of the victims and stepped back. The scarf fell from his face to reveal Tomoe and the man falling. Reacting quickly Kenshin caught her falling body. The blood was flowing, her heart would kill her. It would pump out her life's blood and drain her dry. He had killed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

He silently mourned Tomoe while she died. In his mind he screamed with all the anguish and sadness his black miserable soul could produce. While his mind shut down he didn't feel her move in his arms. In the confusion he forgot what she said. Was she even speaking, he didn't know. His only thoughts were of her dieing and leaving him. It was all his fault. Suddenly he felt a blade cut across his left cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
She dies_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kenshin looked down to see Tomoe finishing the cross scar on his face. She was staring at him with those dark eyes that seemed to see his soul and not his physical body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**At the end of the world**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"It is finished," Tomoe said before her body stopped moving and her eyes closed. Kenshin stared at her dead body in confusion. What was finished? His life was still going on, and so was their love. Then he realized that for her the pain of living in this world was finished. She had exacted her revenge and had loved. Everything was finished for her. But not for him, he was left behind. His body fell over her lifeless one. Holding her tight he felt his heart rip. Yes it was over.

**End Flashback**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Or the last thing I see_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kenshin felt the rain stop and looked up. He was mesmerized by the blinding sun, and the clouds attacking it. He watched the sun and the dark clouds fight in the midday sky. The battle between the light and the dark. Just when Kenshin was sure that the sun would win possession of the sky, a strong wind started up and blew the clouds over the sun. The lose of light made the world look dead. Everything was grey and in shadow. Kenshin felt lost. Kenshin felt Tomoe's presence all around him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
You are_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Why are you here? You are dead, that you are." Kenshin yelled at his surroundings. "Let me go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
Never coming home_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The wind suddenly was raging everywhere at once, lightning struck not far from Kenshin. Tomoe's answer was clear. Her spirit was not ready to let Kenshin go. She was not ready to lose his heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
Never coming home_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kenshin stood up in the middle of the storm. He raised his head to the blackened heavens and said in a pained voice.

"This is not you Tomoe. You were at peace. You have to let me go. Look inside your heart. You are an apparition, but you can still think. What were your last words to me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_  
Could I?_**

**_Should I?_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The wind suddenly was ten times worse and the thunder shook the very earth. The rage that was shown was amazing. Kenshin felt like Tomoe, for the first time, was screaming at him. A lesser man would have run, and hide from the unstoppable wrath of the storm. Kenshin, though, was a strong man. He stood straight watching the dark sky with sad eyes. It hurt him to do this. To wake the dead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_And all the things that you never ever told me_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"I didn't do this to hurt you. I love Kaoru. That much is true, but I loved you too. I loved you in a different part of my life. I am a different person now. Though I was mature when I met you, I was still a child. I am a man now, and I see the truth. The love I had for you was true, but I did not love you with all my heart. I was holding on too tight to give up all of me. I have learned since then that love is all or nothing. That is why I came here to tell you that I am getting married. I love you enough to let you rest in peace, without waiting for me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kenshin suddenly saw pictures in his head. Tomoe's serene smile, when he returned alive from a battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
Never coming home  
Never coming home_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

He watched as her body fell into his arms in slow motion.She was going to die. He realized this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
Could I? _**

**_Should I?_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

He looked into Tomoe's eyes as she lay in the snow dieing. He threw his head back in anguish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kenshin was pulled out of his own mind by the absence of thunder. He looked around himself to find that the storm was dissipating. He watched the dark clouds slowly disperse and the rain become a light drizzle. Kenshin looked at Tomoe's grave stone and smiled. He knew what the calm meant. He bowed to the marker of a truly brave and loving women. Touching his scar Kenshin turned and made his way out of the graveyard. All was at peace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A ghostly voice wavered across the graveyard to the back of a retreating Kenshin. "Kenshin……..I tried………………..I tried. I will always love you………..."

Kenshin suddenly was filled with fear, a blackness was covering his whole body. It ate the whole graveyard, and the sky. He was falling, falling, falling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**If I fall  
If I fall (down)**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

'What is this?' Then the fear was gone, replaced by peace. He was at peace for the first time in a long time. Opening his eyes Kenshin found himself lying in grass. Sitting up Kenshin looked around himself. He was in the grave yard. He turned his head and saw Tomoe's grave. 'Did my conversation not happen? Why would I be here then?'

"YOUNG MAN! Young man are you alright I saw you out in that awful storm. A tree branch fell on you! Oh my stars. " Said an old man running up to Kenshin.

"What branch?' Kenshin asked looking around. Upon seeing a large Sakura tree's limb lying on the ground not inches from his head, Kenshin's eyes bulged out of his head. He could have died.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Thank you for checking one me, but I am fine, that I am. I think that this one will head on home now. Thank you again." With that said Kenshin turned and headed toward the exit of the graveyard. His missions was complete.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
Never coming home_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Kenshin made his way to the edge of Kyoto. He looked back towards the inner Kyoto. Just as the sun set over the city Kenshin saw a figure waving at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
Never coming home_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The specter seemed to have a look of longing on its face. It was as if it could see the world it wanted to grasp the living world to her bosom, yet could not, and would not. For this specter now realized that the dead were the dead and the living were the living. Slowly as the sun set, the specter disappeared from Kenshin's view. Gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
Never coming home_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kenshin turned and smiled at the path ahead of him. It lead to Tokyo, his home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
Never coming home_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The path lead to his future. It lead to Kaoru, and while the past would haunt him, one ghost would never again. One soul was in her final resting place. Kenshin would sleep this night in peace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Tomoe's ghost stood over a slumbering Kenshin. She had a look of great sadness. Before had been Kenshin's goodbye, this was hers. the dead had no place among the living, but she needed to see him once more. He could not see her again after this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
Could I? Should I?_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Goodbye my love. This women Kaoru will love you and take care of you. I will never see you in heaven, so this is our last goodbye." Upon saying this the ghostly women leaned down and kissed Kenshin on the forehead with great care. Kenshin shivered in his sleep, she smiled at her ghostly power and disappeared from Kenshin's world. Another awaited her, as did another person.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The cross shaped scar……………………………….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**THE END**

**A/N:** DONE! Wow my friend gave me this idea, and I'm not sure it came out right, but I tried. I know that some of the bits are wrong with Samurai X, But I have only seen Reflection, so I tried my best with what info I had. **SO DON'T FLAME ME FOR WRONG INFO**. Most of the interaction between Kenshin and Tomoe is half made-up! Later and don't forget to…………….**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
